The National library of Medicine (NLM) is undertaking a first project, building a digital image library of volumetric data representing a complete normal adult human male and female. This "Visible Human Project" will include digital images derived from cross sectional photographic images from cryosectioning, computerized tomography, and magnetic resonance imaging of cadavers. This project is viewed as a cornerstone for a future set of related image libraries, and a test platform for developing methods and standards. This project will be carried out in two distinct phases. The first (Phase I) being a specific project in building the digital image libraries through the acquisition of cross sectional CT and MRI digital data cryosection photographic data. The second phase of the project is the digitization of the cryosection images obtained in Phase I and the anatomical registration of this digital data with the MRI and CT digital data obtained in Phase I. Within Phase I the contractor will be involved in three major stages: Stage 1 - Acquisition of cadavers, cross sectional CT and MRI digital data sets, and selection of "typical" male and female cadaver for stage 2 and 3. Stage 2 - Production of cross sectional cryosection photographs from either the male or female cadaver. Stage 3 - Production of cross sectional cryosection photographs from the remaining male or female cadaver.